1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a coaxial connector adapted to be assembled to a coaxial cable.
2. The Related Art
Coaxial connectors are often used for connecting a coaxial cable with an electronic device for transmitting radio-frequency (RF) signals. For example, such a conventional coaxial connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,668. With reference to FIG. 1, the coaxial connector includes a dielectric housing 2′ holding a central terminal 1′ within an outer conductor shell 3′. The dielectric housing 2′ is substantially cylindrical and defines a passageway 20′ therein for receiving the central terminal 1′ and an inner cover portion 21′ adapted for covering the central terminal 1′. The outer conductor shell 3′ has a sleeve portion 30′ for accommodating the dielectric housing 2′ and an outer cover portion 31′. The outer cover portion 31′ of the conductor shell 3′ is bent at right angle together with the inner cover portion 21′ of the dielectric housing 2′ to hold the central terminal 1′ and an inner conductor 41′ of a coaxial cable 4′ within the dielectric housing 2′.
However, when the outer cover portion 31′ of the conductor shell 3′ is bent to cover the dielectric housing 2′, the outer cover portion 31′ often diverges from the direction along the axis of the coaxial cable 4′, which will cause the orientation of the conductor shell 3′ to be inexact.